NightWing Island
The location of the Night Kingdom was a closely guarded secret, as it was home of the NightWings, and was where one of the two knownAnimus-Touched Objectsanimus-touched tunnels in the Rainforest Kingdom lead to. It was destroyed by its own volcano in ''The Dark Secret'', the fourth book in the Wings of Fire series. The clouds of smoke and ash from the volcano on the island made it almost impossible for dragonets to have the NightWing powers. This was revealed during ''Moon Rising, ''where Moonwatcher finds out that the cause for her NightWing powers is that her egg hatched under two full moons in the Rainforest instead of the volcano. The old Night Kingdom used to be on the "front talons" of the continent, as shown in Darkstalker (Legends), but after being abandoned two thousand years ago because of Darkstalker, parts of it broke off and are now islands. Geography The kingdom, covered in volcanoes and streams of lava, is located on an island a fair distance north from the mainland of Pyrrhia, possibly between the Ice and Sky Kingdoms. Thick smog pressures over the landmass, and clouds of sulfur and smoke leaves the island with nothing but eternal darkness and the water filled with ash. It lacked in proper sustenance to sustain its dragon life but thanks to an animus-enchanted portal leading to the rainforest, they were able to hunt there occasionally. There are rivers of lava and black sand beaches. Coooolllll There are black stone fortresses where the NightWings lived and hosted meetings with their queen. There are also small cells for the RainWing prisoners captured for experiments on their venom and some prisoners from other tribes (maybe some of them wandered on the island and got caught). No visitor to the Night Kingdom (especially RainWings) ever had any positive comments. For example, Squid said it made his scales feel horribly dry. Fatespeaker hadn't expected her kingdom to be so dark and dreary, but she accepted it because it was her original home. NightWing Fortress Built on the side to the main volcano, the known locations the NightWing fortress contains: *Dragonet Dormitory: A place where the NightWing dragonets slept. *Library: A place once full of scrolls for school projects and more. *Throne Room: The queen's private chambers. The only way to enter is by a secret entrance behind a detailed map of Pyrrhia with scratched-off scavenger dens. *Mastermind's Lab: A series of rooms where Mastermind performs experiments, usually on the venom of the captured RainWings. *Dungeon: Ex-Queen Splendor, Deathbringer, Flame, and Ochre were all imprisoned here. *Abandoned Fortress: A part of the fortress destroyed by an eruption of the volcano. All of the NightWing's treasure was lost. Only a dreamvisitor survived the wreckage, when one faithful soldier grasped the jewel even after his death. *Meeting Place: A place where the NightWings talk with their queen; it also has a lake of lava inside and a small rock spiral that someone sits one to be questioned. *RainWing Prison: Where the RainWing prisoners are chained and venom-tested. *Queen's Eye: The screen Queen Battlewinner hid behind and issued orders from. StarflightTheDarkSecret-1.jpg|Night Kingdom in The Dark Secret Image.png|link=http://velocirapioca.deviantart.com/art/Nightwing-Volcano-638183395 Category:NightWing History Category:HK Locations Category:DS Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Prisoners Locations Category:WT Locations Night Kingdom